Graduation
by wenjing10
Summary: The Eds, their friends and I are about to graduate. What kind of great memories do we had before we went to high school? Read this story to find out!
1. Back to School

**My first Ed, Edd n Eddy fan fiction! This is a story about the Eds, their friends and Chrisa (that's me!) in their primary school. This is their great memories in their school before they went to high school. Check it out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Back to School<strong>

Summer was over, and autumn was here! Today, the Eds, their friends and I went to school early. We went to school by school bus.

At the back seats, the Eds sat on the left, while Kevin, Nazz and Rolf sat on the right. Jonny and his pal, Plank, sat on the back of the Eds. At the front seats, Sarah and Jimmy sat on the left while I sat on the right. The Eds and their friends were talking. I read my favourite novel, "Deltora Quest: Return to Del". I had read almost the whole first series of it and this was the second time I read.

The school bus stopped. We got down from the bus and went into our primary school. Our school's name was "Peach Creek Primary".

In our school, the bell rang loudly, the floor was clean, and everything was great. We went to see the homeroom posting on the notice board.

There were six papers on the notice board. The papers were written like this:

**Room #201**

**Angus**

**Bob**

**Casey**

**Danny**

**Jib**

**Sam**

**Joe**

**Jim**

**Aaron**

**Alison**

**Barton**

**Baird**

**Room #212**

**Bernice**

**Calvin**

**Ferris**

**Gemma**

**Alex**

**Danielle**

**Lynette**

**Sarah**

**Natalie**

**Jimmy**

**Carly**

**Selena**

**Room #222**

**Sandra**

**James**

**Jonathan**

**Marcus**

**Lucy**

**Daisy**

**Connie**

**Hazel**

**Iris**

**Hannah**

**Afra**

**Isaac**

**Room #212**

**Chrisa**

**Edd**

**Nazz**

**Kevin**

**Jonny**

**Plank**

**Rolf**

**Ed**

**Eddy**

**Lee**

**Marie**

**May**

**Room #215**

**Carl**

**Hugo**

**Susan**

**Mary**

**Robin**

**Cyrus**

**Corey**

**Doris**

**Pamela**

**Helen**

**Kimberley**

**Joyce**

**Room #202**

**Dunn**

**Erik**

**Valerie**

**Joseph**

**Ives**

**Kay**

**Laura**

**Julius**

**Cheryl**

**Grace**

**Julian**

**Damian**

We were in a same class, except for Sarah and Jimmy, because they were younger than us.

We went into our class. Our new class was quite big and it was very clean. The Eds and I sat in front, Jonny, Plank, Nazz and Kevin sat in the middle, while Rolf and the Kankers Sisters sat at the back.

We were still learning the same subjects – English, Mathematics, Science, Geography, History, Art, Moral, Civil Education, Living Skills, Physical Education, Botany, Computing, Sports and Music. I'm always best in those and I always got the first place in class and school. I also studied Chinese. Edd, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny are still OK, but Ed, Eddy and the Kankers Sisters are very bad.

Everything was as same as usual. But today, we are writing our diaries. Time to see our diaries.

**My diary**

_September 23,_

_Monday,_

_10:30 am_

_Today is the first day of school. Everything is as same as usual. I better get ready for everything. Best results must be in my hands! All the best, Chrisa!_

**Edd's diary**

_September 23,_

_Monday,_

_10:31 am_

_Today is the first day of school. I had prepared everything. A new life in school had just started._

**Ed's diary**

_September 23_

_Monday_

_10:45 am_

_Hooray! Back to school! This will be so much fun! I wonder how Eddy and Double D feel?_

**Eddy's diary**

_September 23_

_Monday_

_11:00 am_

_Aw, man! Bye bye summer, hello autumn...blah..blah...blah..._

_I hate school. If Double D had a time machine so we don't need to go to school anymore, and summer holiday will be forever!_

**Nazz's diary**

_September 23,_

_Monday,_

_10:33 am_

_Today is the first day of school. I hope there will be more students attending cheerleading club. It's great everyone can be in the same class._

**Kevin's diary**

_September 23,_

_Monday,_

_10:35 am_

_Today is the first day of school. I had to do best in my studies and my sports. It will be very busy, but luckily Nazz is here._

**Rolf's diary**

_September 23,_

_Monday,_

_10:40 am_

_The first day of school. Sadness in Rolf. Luckily the Ed boys were here, also Kevin boy._

**Jonny's diary**

_September 23,_

_Monday,_

_10:50 am_

_Today is the first day of school. Hooray! I do like school, so is Plank._

**Sarah's diary**

_September 23,_

_Monday,_

_11:10 am_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the first day of school. Luckily I am not with my stupid brother. I am still Jimmy's bodyguard. I hope Eddy won't brother him anymore. If so, I will punch him to death!_

**Jimmy's diary**

_September 23,_

_Monday,_

_11:15 am_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the first day of school. I just hope the Eds won't bullied me. Luckily, I got my angel, my bodyguard, Sarah._

**Lee's diary**

_September 23,_

_Monday,_

_11:23 am_

_Today is the first day of school. I'm so busted! I skip class with my sisters, but today Marie doesn't skip class, only May is with me. That's strange... I am wondering what is Eddy doing._

**Marie's diary**

_September 23,_

_Monday,_

_10:30 am_

_Today is the first day of school._ _My sister are skipping class. Yeah... I didn't very like that now. I don't what to do that anymore. I what my results good. I think I need some help from Chrisa and Double D._

**May's diary**

_September 23,_

_Monday,_

_10:30 am_

_Today is the first day of school. Lee and I skip class, but Marie didn't. I don't know why, but who cares..._

Our new life in school was just the beginning...

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you think? Please read &amp; review!<strong>

**Chapter 2 will be exciting!**

**Bye!**


	2. Warning!

**Chapter 2! A few weeks later, it's about time to prepare for the final exam!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Warning!<strong>

A few weeks later...

We just finished our exam. We got our results today.

My results is the best. The others are good, but some of them were bad. This is our results papers:

**My Results Paper:**

**English: A**

**Mathematics: A**

**Science: A**

**Geography: A**

**History: A**

**Art: A**

**Moral: A**

**Civil Education: A**

**Living Skills: A**

**Physical Education: A**

**Sports: A**

**Computing: A**

**Music: A**

**Botany: A**

**Edd's Results Paper:**

**English: A**

**Mathematics: A**

**Science: A**

**Geography: A**

**History: A**

**Art: A**

**Moral: A**

**Civil Education: A**

**Living Skills: A**

**Physical Education: A**

**Sports: B**

**Computing: A**

**Music: A**

**Botany: A**

**Nazz's Results Paper:**

**English: A**

**Mathematics: B**

**Science: B**

**Geography: B**

**History: B**

**Art: C**

**Moral: A**

**Civil Education: A**

**Living Skills: C**

**Physical Education: A**

**Sports: B**

**Computing: B**

**Music: A**

**Botany: B**

**Kevin's Results Paper:**

**English: A**

**Mathematics: C**

**Science: C**

**Geography: B**

**History: C**

**Art: C**

**Moral: B**

**Civil Education: B**

**Living Skills: A**

**Physical Education: A**

**Sports: A**

**Computing: B**

**Music: B**

**Botany: C**

**Rolf's Results Paper:**

**English: C**

**Mathematics: C**

**Science: D**

**Geography: B**

**History: A**

**Art: D**

**Moral: B**

**Civil Education: B**

**Living Skills: D**

**Physical Education: C**

**Sports: C**

**Computing: D**

**Music: B**

**Botany: C**

**Jonny's Results Paper:**

**English: C**

**Mathematics: D**

**Science: D**

**Geography: C**

**History: D**

**Art: C**

**Moral: C**

**Civil Education: C**

**Living Skills: D**

**Physical Education: C**

**Sports: C**

**Computing: C**

**Music: C**

**Botany: D**

**Sarah's Results Paper:**

**English: B**

**Mathematics: C**

**Science: C**

**Geography: B**

**History: C**

**Art: A**

**Moral: A**

**Civil Education: B**

**Living Skills: B**

**Physical Education: C**

**Sports: B**

**Computing: C**

**Music: B**

**Botany: D**

**Jimmy's Results Paper:**

**English: B**

**Mathematics: C**

**Science: C**

**Geography: B**

**History: C**

**Art: A**

**Moral: A**

**Civil Education: B**

**Living Skills: C**

**Physical Education: C**

**Sports: D**

**Computing: C**

**Music: B**

**Botany: D**

**Ed's Results Paper:**

**English: F**

**Mathematics: F**

**Science: F**

**Geography: F**

**History: A**

**Art: F**

**Moral: F**

**Civil Education: F**

**Living Skills: F**

**Physical Education: F**

**Sports: F**

**Computing: F**

**Music: F**

**Botany: F**

**Eddy's Results Paper:**

**English: F**

**Mathematics: F**

**Science: F**

**Geography: F**

**History: F**

**Art: F**

**Moral: F**

**Civil Education: F**

**Living Skills: F**

**Physical Education: F**

**Sports: F**

**Computing: F**

**Music: F**

**Botany: F**

**Lee's Results Paper:**

**English: C**

**Mathematics: F**

**Science: F**

**Geography: F**

**History: D**

**Art: D**

**Moral: F**

**Civil Education: F**

**Living Skills: D**

**Physical Education: D**

**Sports: F**

**Computing: D**

**Music: D**

**Botany: F**

**Marie's Results Paper:**

**English: B**

**Mathematics: D**

**Science: D**

**Geography: D**

**History: D**

**Art: B**

**Moral: C**

**Civil Education: C**

**Living Skills: D**

**Physical Education: C**

**Sports: C**

**Computing: C**

**Music: B**

**Botany: C**

**May's Results Paper:**

**English: C**

**Mathematics: F**

**Science: F**

**Geography: F**

**History: D**

**Art: C**

**Moral: F**

**Civil Education: F**

**Living Skills: D**

**Physical Education: D**

**Sports: F**

**Computing: F**

**Music: C**

**Botany: F**

All of the teachers were very proud of Edd and I, even the headmaster. They were very disappointed of most of the students in my class.

"Students, you're going to have your final exam before winter, that's on November. Please prepare now. If one of your subjects fail, you will have to stay here until you pass! Grade A, B and C are known as pass, but Grade D, E and F are known as fail. If you want to go to your high school, please prepare now!", our headmaster said. Then, he left.

"The final exam?"

"If we fail one subject, we have to stay here!"

"I don't want to stay here!"

Voices flew around the corridors. I totally hate it.

_I better go to the library now. _I thought and began to walk.

"Chrisa!", a loud voice came out.

I turned my head back, and saw my friends.

"You're the genius in our class. Can you teach us all of the subjects?", Eddy asked.

"Like, giving us tuition.", Edd aka Double D, explained.

"OK, I will make sure all of you will pass the test. But you must be hardworking too!", I said. They nodded.

"I want to go to the library, who is coming?", I asked.

"Me! Me! Me!", they shouted as they raised their hands.

"OK, calm down. Let's go!", I said and walked to the library. They followed me.

I'm about to become a tuition teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 coming soon!<strong>


	3. Reason

**It has been a long time since I didn't update my story right here. I think it was about months.**

**In those months, I was busied preparing my final exam, and I got best results. And I am working on my new account on the Web. I am busy preparing myself back to school now.**

**I missed a lot of Ben 10 and Generator Rex episodes, and I began to lose interest on them, that's too bad. I will try to finish 'Love is a Challenge' and 'Young Heroes'. I promise I will write 'Melody the Vampire'. I will also try to finish 'Friendship and Battle'. **

**I will continue to write Ben 10 and Generator Rex crossovers, Ben 10 and Deltora Quest crossovers, and Deltora Quest stories. I will finish Ed, Edd n Eddy stories, Astro Boy 2, Firebreather 2, Meet the Robinsons and Astro Boy, and Phineas and Ferb Meet Astro Boy. **

**I may never write Ben 10 stories and Generator Rex stories. I am no longer as Melody, I am back to myself, and I had moved to my another world.**

**I am freed from violence, romance, and betrayal. Now, I am younger and better than ever.**

**Don't worry, I will be back and my stories will be update. But that will take some time, but lets use patience to fight time. OK?**


End file.
